


bonitas/아름다운

by orphan_account



Series: salty sweet [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gogo's got tattoos. a lot of em.</p><p>another piece pulled from salty sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bonitas/아름다운

Movie night. It always made her a little nervous, not for any reason in particular, just because being around Honey made Gogo’s heart beat a little faster. The word “girlfriend” still stuck to her tongue as she said it, not quite sliding off as easily as she’d like.  
“Don’t worry,” Honey always said. “It’ll come when it’s time.”  
Gogo shook the thought away and threw on some clothes— leggings, a sports bra, and a hoodie for the ride over. It was too hot right now, but she knew that by the time she’d have to go home she’d be freezing without it.

“Hey!” Honey greeted her, as cheerful as ever.  
“Hey.” Gogo smiled as Honey planted a kiss on her cheek. “What’re we watching tonight?” she asked and pulled her hoodie over her head with a sigh, glad to be in something that wasn’t smothering her.  
“Woah.” Honey blinked, and Gogo wondered what was so shocking until she remembered her stomach was bare, revealing the tattoos crawling up her side.  
“Oh! I forgot you’ve never seen them.” she smiled sheepishly and stood up to sit beside her on the couch.  
“They’re beautiful.” Honey said quietly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch them.  
“I’ve, uh, I’ve got more.” Gogo coughed.  
Honey raised one perfect eyebrow questioningly. “Such as?”  
“This one goes just to the hip, but I’ve got one on the other leg.” She dragged a finger over her leg to show how far it went, from her ankle to her calf.  
“How the hell’d you afford that on a college budget?” Honey laughed, trying to distract herself.  
Gogo smiled. “Used to drag race, got lots of prize money from that. Plus my sister dated a guy that ran a parlor, till he realized she was better at it than he was.” she chuckled.  
“Wow.” Honey mumbled. “May I?” she nodded at her arm.  
“Oh! Yeah, uh. Of course.” Gogo felt herself turn red but offered her arm for Honey to inspect.  
She ran her fingers over the intricate designs, sending shivers up Gogo’s spine. “Son bonitas…” she mumbled, more to herself than anything.  
“Honey…”  
Honey looked up and realized how close her face was to Gogo’s, her dark hair falling over her eyes. She felt her face get red and mumbled something in spanish, beginning to pull away before realizing Gogo had taken hold of her hand, guiding her fingertips to the tattoos on her side.  
“Beautiful, huh?” Gogo smiled a bit and leaned into her with a smirk, and Honey blushed even harder.  
“Not quite as beautiful as you.” she managed, and Gogo laughed.  
“You’ve been saving that one, haven’t you?” she asked. Honey nodded with an embarrassed smile.  
“Sap.” Gogo tsked and pushed her into the couch to kiss her.


End file.
